By Any Other Name
by MAD4magik
Summary: She was born of evil, raised in hatred, and yet, somehow he taught her how to love. But in the midst of a war, how will their love prevail? RWOC
1. Chapter 1

By Any Other Name

Chapter One:

The door collapsed underneath the pressure of his foot. A scream rang through the air for a split second before a eerie green light engulfed her and she fell to the ground, lifeless. He stepped over the body and continued up the stairs, searching for a room he would recognize, he busted down each door as he went, but no such luck. This had to be the place; he had vaguely remembered the exterior. The smell of the place sickened him. Muggles.

And then, he saw it. The gaps from the door to the ground gleaming in a soft light. His memory, what was left, grasped the very detail of the room. The vile grin crept onto his face again, but faded when he caught the disgusting aroma close to him.

He turned sharply into a room he had almost demolished in his pursuit, and saw a small toddler crouched in the corner. The little boy began to whimper as his big brown eyes saw the horror before him.

"Filthy Muggle."

The boy didn't even scream. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The man chuckled, and exited the room, continued on his way toward the door at the end of the hall. His pulse quickened as he held out his pale hand and through open the door, but then, it stopped. He looked to a small crib against the opposite wall, plain white, with a small child standing in it.

He stepped toward the child, trying to find the scent, but there was none. This child, her black hair tied into two pigtails, seemed completely pure. He turned quickly, scanning the room for any sign of name, when he caught a glimpse of the little girl, looking up at him through pale silver eyes, eyes of the same color and likeness he had seen before. He smiled darkly as his fingers came upon a small birth certificate nail to the wall.

_Jesyka Elizabeth Black_

_Daughter of Sirius and Elizabeth Black_

"Come with me, little child." The man whispered darkly, and with one hand, picked the child up and tucked her in his black cloak. He swiftly walked away from the building and with a wave of his wand, it burst into flames, and the screams of innocent children rang through the night air. He turned quickly and he and the child disappeared into the night air.

Only days later, the Dark Lord disappeared. James and Lily Potter were found dead, and their son had been rescued from the rubble. But the little girl remained in the watchful care of her closest relatives, the Malfoys.

Author's Note: Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the plot of the story so far, I understand its short, but if enough people like it, then I'll continue. Warning, this story will not be for the weak stomached. Thank you and please reveiw!

MAD4magik


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Harry Potter characters or plots; they respectfully belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter Two:

She watched, being restrained from looking away by some invisible force. The poor little child, shaking and screaming at the top of his little lungs. His face was twisted with pain and the sweat dripped with the tears. The pain was so immense; she thought she could feel it too. Her heart broke as a yell came from behind her.

"Get it over with!"

She gulped hard, and was about to resist when the words suddenly slipped from her mouth.

"_AVADA KERDAVRA!"_

One flash of green light and his screams faded, he was left lifeless and pale, and eyes wide open from the burden that he'd finally escaped, even though it cost him his life.

Jesyka fell to the ground, tears pouring from her silver eyes. She couldn't comprehend what had happened, except for one thing, she killed him. Her body began to tremble as she stared into his cold eyes. The poor child barely looked eight.

"You need more work." came the eerie voice from behind her. Jesyka turned to look straight into the sunken eyes of her cruel teacher.

"You call killing innocent children work?" Jesyka yelled, glaring into the very eyes that watched her every second. "I refuse to-"

"_CRUCIO!" _

Jesyka's knees collapsed again and a piercing scream erupted from her mouth as torturing pain pulsed through every inch of her body. Her head spun and her eyes bulged. She gripped at her hair, trying to rip it to stop the pain, until finally, it ceased.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." And with that, Bellatrix Lestrange walked back into the dark shack, her cloak billowing behind her. Jesyka vomited onto the ground, and stumbled to get up. Her head ached, her muscles screamed, and she thought she was going to puke again. Slowly and unstable she made her way to the door of the small, broken down house.

As quickly as her tortured body would allow, she led herself to a closet sized room in the corner, and she collapsed onto the mattress that had been thrown on the floor. Jesyka lay there, waiting for her world to stop spinning, but it never came, all that came was another night of restless sleep, and she saw the little boy die again and again.

The train lurched, as the scarlet Hogwart's Express pulled away from King's cross-station and began the long journey to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A very matured seventeen-year-old Ronald Weasley peeked into compartment after compartment in search of his best friend Harry Potter. At first, as a lack of memory, he thought he saw his old friend Hermione walk right passed him. But before he could shout after her, she turned and he seen she was just another girl. He had so quickly forgotten of the letter he'd received during the summer; sure that Harry had received the same one.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I know that I have always said to be brave, but with Voldemort on the rise and our lives on the line, I have decided to take refuge elsewhere. Maybe, someday, we will all meet again. Perhaps I'll here of your victory in the Daily Prophet, but for now, I wait. Please do not reply to this letter, for it is painful enough just to write. I'm very sorry for my pathetic decision, but I do not understand why I should stay. There is just no gain for me._

_Your Friend Always,_

_Mrs. Hermione Krum_

"Ron?" A familiar voice floated to his ears and snapped him out of his trance. He quickly turned in shock to see his very best friend.

"Bloody Hell, Harry. Are you trying to kill me?" Ron spat out, but to his surprise, Harry laughed.

"Nah, I'll save that for someone else. Come on, the guys and I already found a compartment." Harry walked off, leaving Ron flabbergasted. Harry, laughing about death? Something had to be severely wrong.

Ron, shaking his head to snap back to reality once again, followed Harry as he made his way down toward the front, not the back, of the train. Slowly, Harry's pace dropped as he past a compartment stuffed to the brim with students Hogwart's uniforms with Ravenclaw crests.

"Harry?" came a voice from inside. Harry beamed as a petite, blonde haired girl exited the compartment and walked toward him.

"Hello." Harry said, and Ron had to blink to realize Harry's voice was suddenly deeper, he was standing straighter, and his hair looked wind blown.

"I didn't think I would see you before we reached Hogwarts!" the girl replied happily. She was smiling shyly, and her cheeks were a tint of pink as she nervously pushed a short bang back behind her ear.

"So, I hear you got Head Girl." Harry said, staring straight at a badge placed on the girl's chest. She brightened.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it!"

"Wait a minute!" Ron interrupted, tired of racking his brain, trying to recall one moment when he'd ever met this girl.

"What Ron?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. The girl looked confused and a little shocked.

"Who is she?" He spat, a little more rudely than he meant to. Now the girl really looked shocked, but Harry merely rolled his eyes.

"This is Danielle Knyte." Harry said, smiling, almost smirking at Danielle, who blushed.

"Okay, why don't I know her?" Ron asked hotly, still agitated.

"Maybe because I'm in Ravenclaw. I just started talking to Harry last year." Danielle commented shyly. She dared herself to look up at Ron's face, but decided the floor was a better choice.

"Well, uh, you got Head Girl?" Ron was running out of questions, and was feeling quite embarrassed about his outburst.

"Yes." Danielle could only muster one word. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes barely moved from her shoes. Harry glared hard at Ron, then his expression dramatically softened as he looked to Danielle.

"Danielle, I'm sorry." He said gently, his hand moving nervously to her shoulder. Danielle looked up at him, then, realizing how close they were, quickly jumped about a foot back.

"I'll see you around, Harry." Danielle smiled kindly at him, and then ducked back into her compartment.

"Ron!" Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing toward Ron. He chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, mate." He smiled weakly, but when that failed, just dropped it. "How about we go to that compartment now, eh?"

Harry shook his head and turned, walking in the way that Ron guess was their compartment, and sure enough, only a few doors down from Danielle, Harry and Ron turned into a compartment to find Neville, Seamus, and Dean spread out, laughing and inhaling sweets. Harry and Ron took two open seats and joined in the conversation.

_The train trudged on_

_All the students uninformed_

_Of the wrath, the torture_

_Brewing like a storm._

Author's Note: Well, what do you think? This story will take dramatic lurches from happy Hogwarts life, to the planning and scheming the Death Eaters and Jesyka. I'm sorry for all those Hermione/Ron lovers, but that will not be in this story, obviously. I had to kick Hermione out of the story, either that, or her fate would have been too gruesome even for Hermione. And just so you know, Knyte is pronounced like "night", just to clear that up. So…. please review. Oh yeah, and I think every chapter will end in a dark little poem, maybe. Just to remind everyone that this story is well, dark. I really hoped you all loved it. I think this is my best story yet!


End file.
